


Cool Down

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dangerous Adventures, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Reader Insert, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: If there was anything G’raha learned, it was that if he was to seriously journey with you, he’d have to mentally prepare his mind and body.Even if it was for something as simple as getting a new pseudo air conditioning unit
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 20
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Tooth and Nail  
> Engage in vigorous combat or make a strenuous effort, using all one's resources.

_ “Don’t worry, Raha! Eureka is fine, it’s a bit harsh, but the environment is amazing and the four different areas are all so beautiful in their own right!” _

You had sounded so cheerful and happy when you said that, but now that you were back in the hellscape known as Pagos, you were really starting to regret convincing G’raha to come back with you. 

“While I agree the scenery, when it’s not just hail, sleet, and rain all at once, is quite beautiful, this- This is  _ absolutely absurd, _ ” G’raha grumbled as he huddled near the fire you built in the cave. You shook your head and mumbled, “I don’t remember it being this bad.”

“Maybe that was because you were too obsessed with getting a pretty weapon,” G’raha muttered in response as he brought you closer to his side. The two of you were huddled close together after traveling from the main camp to Icebloom Cavern just to see if you could manage to summon Louhi again.

The main priority of visiting was not only for you to show G’raha around the wonderful areas in Eureka, but also because he had requested it from Krile at one point. Krile had spoken so highly of your adventures in Eureka, that it was inevitable for him to get excited over the prospect of visiting the same place that housed so many mysteries.

Yet he did  _ not _ enjoy sneaking past sleeping ice dragons, or worse, running away from them at full speed. He had never sprinted so quickly in his life, and to be quite honest with you, he did not expect you to actually force him to jump off cliffs in order to get to the Icebloom Cavern. 

When he saw the rudimentary map hung up at the sanctuary, he didn’t think it’d be that hard to reach the Icebloom Caves. Just travel east and you should be fine, right? Wrong. He had followed you as you started heading northeast shortly after leaving the sanctuary, and it was only when you had explained to him about the inaccuracy of the map that he learned that they would be - technically - hiking upwards to a higher elevated plane in order to drop down to the cliff that leads into the Icebloom Cave.

“And how many of those wretched dragons did we past by on our way here?” he sighed as he leaned against you. There was nothing else to lean on. After all, the last thing he wanted was to lean against the frigid cavern walls that seemed to be made out of sheer ice. He shook his head and you softly hummed, “I think four.”

“And how many did we fight?”

“Two?” you nervously laughed and G’raha weakly glared at you. 

***

The first dragon you two fought was due to your own negligence. You had completely forgotten where the dragons liked to sleep at, but you knew it was somewhere on the way up. Yet despite having some vague knowledge, you failed to remember that they were awakened by any manner of sound that wasn’t walking. 

As soon as you had decided to inform G’raha about the dragons, you had unintentionally woken one up with your voice and had no choice but to fight it. At the very least, you had no forgotten to inform G’raha about the aetherical limitations placed upon the two of you due to Eureka’s strange field, but due to the limitations, the two of you found that it took much more effort than usual to slay a single ice dragon.

The rest of the way up the mountain was rather peaceful as the two of you stealthily made your way east to the next cliff. This time, you  _ did _ remember the ice dragon that slept at the small cliff edge, and you did warn G’raha that regardless of how quiet your fall may be due to the overwhelming amount of snow there, that dragon was likely to become aggravated regardless of their silence. 

G’raha took your warning seriously, but perhaps not enough as he deemed it would be better for him to go down first and survey the surroundings. No sooner had he jumped and you heard him land, the two of you could hear the roar of the dragon that was angered by G’raha’s presence. You had launched yourself down the cliff so quickly you nearly jumped too far out and flew right past the cliff ledge - a mistake that you know you have done several times.

“Raha?!”

“Sorry?! I thought I was quiet enough!”

“Well, clearly you weren’t, you okay?”

“I am! Let’s just,” G’raha sighed as he pulled out his staff, “Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

“Of course!” 

He had never felt such adrenaline rush through his entire being. Fighting a rather fearsome dragon at the edge of a cliff? Now that was an encounter he wasn’t exactly prepared for. Yet to hear you reload your bullets and act as decoy while nimbly dodging between claws and fangs, he really did feel like he had to fight with every last drop of his soul just to ensure that neither of you got too injured, or worse, fell off the cliff.

While you had filled the dragon with bullets and had even somehow managed to blind it at one point, he had casted spells of flame to burn it down. By the time it was over, both of you felt the heat from G’raha’s fire spells, and for you, even more so after running around almost like a headless chicken. You shook your head and muttered, “Well, we’re here at Icebloom Caves, finally.”

“Let’s rest for a bit before we decide to go further in.”

***

While it was adventurous getting here, G’raha was somewhat disappointed with the bleak cave. There wasn’t really much here, the cave almost seemed empty and devoid of life, maybe except for the tyrannosaurs, sprites, griffin, and chimera deep within the caves. He tilted his head and asked, “Didn’t you say there were undead here?”

“You have to wait, young G’raha. One must be patient for nightfall for the spooky boys to come out.”

G’raha laughs at your strange choice of words and he asked, “So tell me, you’ve mentioned these notorious monsters, but so far all we’ve seen are dragons and what appears to be species of monsters that inhabit these lands. What makes the notorious monsters so much different?”

“Mm, I guess you can say it takes a certain amount of ‘offerings’?” you frowned at the usage of offering, but you really didn’t know what other way to say it. As you explained to him about how the blood of certain species attracts the notorious monsters, you noticed G’raha’s eyes widen with surprise at how brutal the process was. 

“I see, so it truly is just offerings, so you’re saying that in order to safely create a passage and to understand how the aether around Eureka works, you and many adventurer’s set forth to summon these notorious monsters?”

“Yes, it was a rather painful task too, for the more we sacrificed, the stronger the monsters would be. But we had to summon said notorious monsters in order to help Krile further progress in her research of Eureka. Every time one of them appeared, there would be a slight fluctuation in the aether of the area, so Krile essentially had us summon them to measure their impact on the environment. And the one we’re waiting for right now, Louhi, it is the strongest one in this region and-”

Your words are cut off when you feel the eerily cold wind that rushed through the cavern. The whistling of the wind as air appeared to rush out from the depths within caused your fire to go out and you smirked, “Ready yourself, Raha. We have a long fight ahead of us.”

G’raha follows you as you stand up and ready your gun. He shields his eyes from the gust of wind, and before he can even open them, he hears the familiar ring of your gunfire. By the time G’raha is able to see what is going on, he narrowly dodges spikes of ice that appeared before him. His eyes widened and he glances around to see where you were and also where the enemy was, but there was no way he would’ve missed the daunting figure looming ominously in the air.

The caves were already cold to begin with, but G’raha could feel his fingers shivering as he held onto his staff. There was no doubt that the icy figure illuminating the cavern was the cause of it all. Yet at the same time he could barely move himself. He shook his head and muttered, “I  _ did _ ask for this, didn’t I?”  _ Well then, let’s show them just how weak their ice is to my flames! _

***

“Well… well done,” you huffed as you slid towards him. The entire ground was covered with a thin layer of ice even after Louhi’s presence disappeared. After his vanquishment, there was a sound of ice shattering, and where his body once hovered over, there sat a small circular orb. G’raha glanced at you and you smiled, “It’s harmless, go on, take it.”

G’raha hesitated, and honestly he was exhausted. He gingerly picked up and almost dropped it as soon as he did.

“It’s freezing!”

“Well, it  _ is _ ice that doesn’t melt.”

“What?”

“You mentioned you wanted something to cool down the house when it’s hot-”

“We could have just installed an air cooling system!”

“But this thing never melts!”

“This is  _ not _ what I meant when I said I wanted a way to cool down easier,” G’raha let out an exasperated sigh, yet upon seeing the bright smile on your face, maybe it was worth fighting tooth and nail for ice that never melts.

“Wait,” he paused as he carefully wrapped the ice in a spare towel, “Is this what you meant by ‘let’s go to Eureka so I can get a new upgrade!’?”

You were already slowly slinking away when he started speaking, scared that maybe, just maybe, G’raha had figured it out. And upon hearing the question, you turned to him and flashed him a cheeky smile.

“Maybe?” 


End file.
